Nur ein Spiel
by Imperiatus
Summary: Dumbledore schickt zwei Ordensmitglieder auf eine heikle Mission. Doch wieso ausgerechnet zwei Personen, von denen eine nur Tage zuvor die andere töten wollte? Mit Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin ... AU.


_Disclaimer:  
"Harry Potter" und alles was dazugehört, einschließlich Sirius Black der hier relativ oft auftaucht, gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Lediglich Natasha Toleen und Belletour hab ich mir ausgedacht -_g-  
_Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und möchte euch eigentlich nur gut unterhalten!_

_"Nur ein Spiel" ist ein One-Shot, der während des 14. Kapitels von "Harry Potter und die Eule Merlins" spielt - meine längere Fanfiction, die ich zur Zeit hochlade - und einige Geschehnisse darin genauer erklärt. Ich habe mich bemüht so zu schreiben, dass man den One-Shot auch versteht, ohne die Geschichte gelesen zu haben (also bitte das Fenster nicht gleich wieder schließen, wenn ihr die Geschichte noch nicht kennt), ihr seid aber eingeladen, dort auch einmal reinzuschauen (einfach in mein Profil klicken), würde mich sehr freuen!_

_Dieser One-Shot ist Trovia gewidmet, und ich möchte mich hier einmal für ihre vielen Mails bedanken!  
Wenn ihr unten euer Review hinterlassen habt, schaut doch mal in ihr Profil - lohnt sich _:)

_Und nun viel Spaß mit diesem One-Shot!_

**

* * *

**

**Nur ein Spiel**

**

* * *

**

Die Sonne hatte sich hinter eine graue, dichte Wolkendecke verzogen, und allmählich fing Natasha an, dies wirklich zu bedauern – so sehr sie auch den Anblick der weißen, dicken Flocken liebte, die leise zu Boden rieselten und unmerklich mit der durchgezogenen Schneedecke verschmolzen, die tiefe Wintersonne hatte dennoch zumindest einen Teil der eisigen Kälte vertrieben, die sie im südlichen Frankreich selbst um diese Jahreszeit nie erwartet hätte.

Erst kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch hatte sie eine tränenüberströmte Fleur Delacour im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gewissermaßen verhört, ihr so viele Informationen wie möglich über die Gegend, und die französischen Bräuche, über die Schule und ... ach, über so ziemlich alles entlocken wollen, und auch die junge Französin reagierte überrascht angesichts des harten und schneereichen Winters (der sie besonders mitnahm, das englische Klima war doch um einiges rauer als das in Südfrankreich), der das ganze Land in glitzerndes Weiß tauchte – glitzernd natürlich nur, wenn die Sonne schien, was in diesem Moment gerade nicht der Fall war, wie Natasha soeben grimmig festgestellt hatte, und sie zog den weichen, weißen Wintermantel enger um ihren zitternden Körper.

Selbstredend war Natasha bei Delacours Befragung jedoch äußerst vorsichtig und einfühlsam vorgegangen – immerhin hatte auch sie schon erfahren müssen, wie man sich bei dem Verlust der geliebten kleinen Schwester fühlte – und ja, selbst sie mit ihrer kühlen Art konnte manchmal durchaus einfühlsam sein. Natasha schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung, wie Tonks (als Metamorphmagus war dies für sie kein Problem) bei der ersten Erfahrung dieser Art die Kinnlade auf die Brust gefallen war, und das nicht nur sprichwörtlich.

Wachsam ließ Natasha den Blick über die zahlreichen Berge schweifen, die sich gegenüber des Gipfels, auf dem sie gerade stand, an das Tal anschlossen, nahm dabei weder die einzigartige Schönheit des verschneiten Gebirges wahr – die sie unter anderen Umständen durchaus zu schätzen gewusst hätte –, noch die Tatsache, dass allmählich Nebel aufzog; erst der aufkommende Wind, der die dicken Schneeflocken direkt in ihr Gesicht peitschte, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit so lange vom Horizont ab, wie sie brauchte, um eine Skibrille aufzusetzen, und Natasha schnitt eine Grimasse – die sie sich sicher verkniffen hätte, wenn außer ihr selbst noch jemand in der Gegend wäre.

Schon vor Jahren hatte sie gelernt, ihre Körpersprache unter Kontrolle zu bringen – eine in ihrem Beruf überlebenswichtige Eigenschaft. Als Vize-Leiterin der Spionage-Abteilung im Zaubereiministerium durfte sie sich keine Fehler leisten!

Natasha seufzte. Normalerweise liebte sie den Winter, und ein Tag, an dem diese Märchenbuch-Schneeflocken durch die Luft wirbelten, konnte eigentlich nur perfekt werden; sie dachte dann an Nataly, und an die unzähligen Schneeballschlachten, die die Kleine mit immer strahlendem Gesicht verloren hatte – doch Natasha schob die Erinnerung an die Schwester rasch beiseite, Dumbledores Mission für den Orden hatte Vorrang vor Gedanken, für die sie später noch Zeit hätte – der Hilferuf von Madame Maxime und der Bruderschaft des Friedens klang wirklich sehr dringend –, und sie hatte nicht vor, den ‚höchsten Phönix', wie ihre beste Freundin Tonks ihn oft im Scherz nannte, zu enttäuschen.

Nachdem sie vor über eineinhalb Wochen Dumbledores Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Sirius Black, mit seinem eigenen Schwert durch sein eigenes Haus gejagt hatte – _Gedankenwechsel, du willst hier schließlich nicht rot anlaufen, Natasha! _... jedenfalls hatte sie nicht vor, dem Schulleiter schon wieder einen Grund zu geben, an ihr zu zweifeln!

Seine Worte von enttäuschtem Vertrauen, Gedankenlosigkeit und Verantwortungsbewusstsein, nur ruhig und ernst, und dadurch so viel beunruhigender als offene Wut und Zorn – wenn sich Natasha denn überhaupt von so etwas beeindrucken ließe –, hatten diesbezüglich doch eine eindeutige Botschaft vermittelt, und der vermutlich alleinige Grund, weshalb er sie nicht aus dem Orden des Phönix geworfen hatte, bestand darin, dass der Schulleiter sich so um seinen einzigen Spion im Ministerium gebracht hätte.

Aber Natasha konnte nicht abstreiten, dass er irgendwie doch recht hatte; verfluchter Zauberlehrling, ihr fuhr heute noch ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, wenn sie sich Bilder davon ins Gedächtnis rief, wie unheimlich _knapp_ ihr Schwert Black eigentlich verfehlt hatte – wenn sie an die von Moody angeordneten Trainingsstunden zurückdachte, konnte sie außerdem nicht verstehen, wie dies bei Blacks herausragenden Fähigkeiten als Kämpfer überhaupt so knapp hatte werden können, dass sie jetzt noch seinen Schlafanzug unter ihren Schwerthieben reißen hörte.

Zentimeter, die sie davon abgehalten hatten, einen Unschuldigen zu ermorden, _scheiße!_

Wie hätte Natasha aber auch nur erahnen können, dass Black gar nicht der Mörder ihrer Schwester war?

Verdammt, wenn Crouch selbst ihn ohne Gerichtsverhandlung nach Askaban wegsperren ließ – um das überhaupt nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, hatte er absolut _sicher _sein müssen, so ohne jeden Zweifel überzeugt von Blacks Schuld!

Folglich hatte Natasha angenommen, dass Sirius Black zwar dem Orden Informationen über Du-weißt-schon-wen lieferte, um einem zweiten Askabanaufenthalt zu entgehen, aber gewiss nicht, dass ein nicht registrierter Ratten-Animagus namens Peter Pettigrew – der jetzt ironischerweise eben jene Zelle in Askaban bewohnte, die einst Black gehört hatte – erstens noch am Leben und zweitens der eigentliche, verhasste Massenmörder war, und nicht Black!

Ein ungeduldiger, sich ablenkender Blick auf die Armbanduhr, während sie wartete, dann ein Schnauben, was trieb der Kerl nur so lange? Wieder suchten Natashas eisblaue Augen den bewölkten Himmel ab, Merlin, wenn dieser Vogel doch nicht auch noch ausgerechnet grau wäre!

Natürlich, überlegte die junge Frau, hätte sie die anderen Ordensmitglieder einfach fragen können, wieso denn Black nicht schon längst ausgeliefert worden war, etwas, das sie auch in Erwägung gezogen hatte; Tonks sah sie zwar seit deren Enttarnung als Mitglied des Phönixordens viel zu selten, ebenso wie Kingsley – so selten, dass Natasha schon angefangen hatte, die gemeinsamen Fechtstunden zu vermissen, die regelmäßig mit einem Sieg über den dunkelhäutigen Auror ihre knapp bemessene Freizeit einläuteten –, doch es gab noch genügend andere Phönixe; allerdings hatte Natasha befürchtet, zu genaues Hinterfragen könnte diese – allen voran Moody – auf ihre Rachegedanken aufmerksam machen und es ihnen dadurch ermöglichen, diese Absicht zu vereiteln.

Apropos Alastor Moody, der berüchtigte Ex-Auror war gerade dabei, Belletour zusammen mit einem Großteil des Phönixordens gegen eine nicht unbeachtliche Anzahl Todesser zu verteidigen; so viel der paranoide Alte auch von seinen kämpferischen Fähigkeiten eingebüßt hatte – verflucht sei dieses Holzbein, wenn man auch nur die Hälfte der Geschichten um den berühmten Auror für wahr nahm, konnte man nicht anders, als sich einen Moody mit seinem ehemaligen Können herbeizuwünschen –, er war immer noch ein genialer Stratege, und dem letzten Bericht Kingsleys zufolge – der nächste war längst überfällig – würde Belletour nicht fallen, wenn Moody das nicht wollte!

Das leise, entfernte Klackern eines Eulenschnabels riss Natasha aus ihren Gedanken, ließ ihre Augen sofort herumfahren und sie aufmerksam die majestätische Weißgesichtseule fixieren, deren breite, silbern-graue Flügel kalte Luft teilten, bis sie endlich ebenso anmutig wie leise neben der Frau im Schnee landete.

Ein gedämpftes Rascheln, als schwere Roben in Neuschnee tauchten, dann stand Sirius Black neben ihr und öffnete den weißen Wintermantel, den er trug; natürlich hatte Natasha auf weiße Kleidung bestanden, und Black hatte auch sofort die Logik dahinter erkannt – weiße Kleidung vor weißem Schnee, wer bitte sollte sie da noch erkennen?

Mit gehobenen Brauen nahm Natasha den Brief entgegen, den Black aus seinen Roben kramte, während ihre Gedanken einige Stunden zurück schweiften, als sie zum ersten Mal Zeuge seiner Verwandlung in die Eule Mimas gewesen war – wie immer hatte sie ihre Gesichtszüge ausgezeichnet unter Kontrolle gehalten, aber vor sich selbst konnte Natasha nicht verstecken, dass sie der Anblick des Mannes, der sich so unerwartet und plötzlich in eine Eule verwandelte, überrascht hatte.

Dadurch wurde ihr jedoch auf der Stelle klar, wie Black sich so lange vor dem Ministerium hatte verstecken können.

Natasha musste allerdings zugeben, dass sie weniger die Tatsache erstaunt hatte, _dass _der freigesprochene Ex-Häftling ein Animagus war, sondern vielmehr dass sie diese Eule bereits _kannte_; wie oft hatte Mimas auf dem Fensterbrett ihres Büros im Ministerium gesessen – nein, diese Fenster waren natürlich nicht _echt_, aber spielte das eine Rolle? –, einen Brief für den Orden entgegengenommen oder eine zum Teil schon eingerissene Pergamentrolle von Dumbledore überbracht, zur Belohnung ein Stück ihres Mittag- oder Abendessens entgegengenommen, welches Natasha ihm reichte, und sich dann wieder aus dem Staub gemacht.

Irgendwie gut, dass ihr auch dieses Detail über Sirius Black verschwiegen worden war, dachte Natasha im Stillen; hätte sie von seiner Animagus-Gestalt gewusst, ohne von seiner Unschuld in Kenntnis gesetzt worden zu sein, hätte sie dem wunderschönen Vogel wohl ziemlich schnell einfach den Hals umgedreht – etwas, worüber sie im Nachhinein froh war, es unterlassen zu haben.

* * *

Das dünne Pergament knisterte in Natasha Toleens Hand, als Sirius ihr den Brief vom Leiter der Spionageabteilung im französischen Ministerium der Magier überreicht hatte; offenbar dachte die Frau gerade über irgendetwas nach, denn sie hatte das Papier noch immer nicht entfaltet, und da Sirius bis eben noch als die Eule Mimas durch die Luft geflogen war, der Weißgesichtseule dabei Natashas beobachtender Blick nicht entgangen sein konnte, hatte er eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung von ihrem derzeitigen Gedankengang; immerhin erinnerten sich Animagi nach ihren Rückverwandlungen immer – anders als oft angenommen – detailliert an ihre Zeit in Tiergestalt. 

Da Natasha es sich momentan jedoch auf keinen Fall leisten konnte, noch mehr vom Ärger Dumbledores auf sich zu ziehen – auch wenn der Verteidigungslehrer ernsthaft bezweifelte, dass sein Vorgesetzter wirklich laut geworden war, denn Dumbledore wurde _nie _laut und musste das auch nicht –, es als Ordensmitglied außerdem nicht wagen würde, seine Animagusfähigkeit und –form an das Ministerium zu verraten, musterte Sirius die Umgebung, zückte den Zauberstab und verscheuchte das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengrube dorthin zurück, woher es gekommen war.

Wieder raschelte der Brief des französischen Ministeriumsangestellten, als Natasha ihn nun doch öffnete, dabei aber weiterhin Sirius mit ihren undurchdringlichen, blauen Augen fixierte und fragte: „Hast du dir schon angesehen, was drin steht?"

– „Sehe ich aus, als könnte ich französisch?" entgegnete Sirius daraufhin trocken, legte die Stirn in Falten und begann wieder, seine Umgebung zu mustern, zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Achseln; eine Bewegung die fließend dazu überging, die Schultern kreisen zu lassen.

Über zwanzig Jahre, in denen er sich schon regelmäßig in ein Tier verwandelte, und noch immer fühlte sich die menschliche Form nach der Rückverwandlung für ein paar Sekunden ungewohnt an – am meisten störte ihn im Moment das plötzliche Fehlen seiner Flügel. Ein flüchtiges Grinsen, als Hund hatte er immer seine beiden schwarzen Vorderpfoten vermisst; dann verblasste das Lächeln, als Sirius daran dachte, dass diese kurzen Umstellungsphasen für Animagi völlig normal waren, und dies seine Erinnerungen automatisch zu Peter lenkte ... und James.

Der Gedanke an den toten Freund dämpfte das berauschende Nachgefühl des Fliegens ein wenig, dass Sirius oft befiel wenn er gelandet war, einfach weil es sich so _gut _anfühlte zu fliegen, frei und wohin man gerade wollte, und nachdem er ein Drittel seines bisherigen Lebens im Gefängnis verbracht hatte – verflucht, war er wirklich schon so alt? –, wusste er eben diese Freiheit besonders zu schätzen.

_Peter ..._

Nur mit Mühe konnte Sirius eine Grimasse unterdrücken, als er grimmig an seinen ehemaligen Freund dachte, und an dessen Verrat und daran, dass die Ratte ihn überhaupt erst ins Zauberergefängnis gebracht hatte; dann wieder wollte Sirius schadenfroh grinsen bei der Erinnerung, wie eben jene Ratte ausgerechnet in Snapes Wasserkrug gefallen war und sich dadurch gezwungen sah, ihre Tarnung aufzugeben – eine Entscheidung, die Peter derzeit in Askaban bereuen konnte.

Ein flüchtiger Seitenblick auf Natasha, der Sirius seinen Freispruch – ironischerweise durch ihren Versuch, ihn als den angeblichen Mörder ihrer Schwester zu töten – gewissermaßen verdankte, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich der Eulen-Animagus, was zum Henker Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hatte, Natasha und ihn jetzt nicht nur im Training, sondern auch auf ernsten Missionen zusammen ein Team bilden zu lassen ...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

... Es war stockfinster, als Sirius den Portschlüssel aus dem Grimmauldplatz losließ und ebenso wie einige seiner Ordenskameraden nach dem Zauberstab griff, um mit einem gedachten ‚_Lumos!_' die Höhle zu erhellen, in der sie sich so plötzlich wiedergefunden hatten.

Ein leises „_Diffindo!_" von Snape, ein gemurmeltes „_Reparo!_" von George Weasley und das Passwort zum Eingang des Hauptquartiers später nahm er praktisch schon zwischen dessen Zwillingsbruder Fred und Moony Platz, ließ seinen musternden Blick über die anderen Ordensmitglieder schweifen, die so nach und nach auf der unerwartet von Dumbledore einberufenen Versammlung eintrudelten, teilweise grüßten oder seine Trainingskleidung mit einem misstrauischen Blick beäugten; in der Eile war Sirius nicht einmal mehr dazu gekommen, seine Roben zu suchen und überzuwerfen, als Remus so plötzlich in sein Zimmer geplatzt und damit Sirius' Training unterbrochen hatte – _natürlich_ trainierte er, immerhin wollte er die Fähigkeiten nicht wieder verlieren, die Merlin ihm hinter diesem Schleier beigebracht hatte! –, um ihn ins neue Hauptquartier mitzunehmen.

Ein leises Aufschluchzen riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken, lenkte auch den Blick etlicher anderer Anwesenden in Richtung des Eingangs, doch Fleur Delacour schien dies nicht einmal zu bemerken, als sie an Bill Weasley geklammert in einen der freien Stühle sank, dabei das tränennasse Gesicht in dessen Schulter vergrub.

Sirius unterdessen fing kurz Bills Blick ein, welcher ziemlich ratlos wirkte und dann zu Dumbledore herumfuhr, der soeben als letzter eingetroffen war und Platz nahm – oder als vorletzter, verbesserte Sirius sich innerlich, als kurz darauf noch einmal die schwere Holztür zur Höhle aufschwang und Kingsley Shacklebolt und Natasha Toleen eintreten ließ – beide in weißen Overalls, von denen Tonks einmal erwähnt hatte, dass man so etwas beim Fechten trug, außerdem waren Natashas Haare, wie sonst bei der Arbeit, hochgesteckt, nur hier und da hatte sich die eine oder andere widerspenstige Strähne aus der praktischen Frisur gelockert. Auch der zarte Schweißfilm, der sich über ihre Stirn zog, deutete darauf hin, dass die beiden gerade aus dem Fechten gerissen worden waren.

Ein Blick durch die Runde verriet Sirius, dass nun aber wirklich alle angekommen waren – bis auf Andromeda und Lee Jordan, aber die beiden waren im Grimmauldplatz geblieben mit der Absicht, auf Harry und die anderen aufzupassen, die mittlerweile sicher längst schliefen.

„Madame Maxime hat den Phönixorden im Namen der Bruderschaft des Friedens offiziell um Hilfe gebeten!" eröffnete Dumbledore die Sitzung, ohne auch nur Zeit für eine Begrüßung zu verschwenden oder zu warten, bis Natasha und Kingsley sich gesetzt hatten – ein deutlicher Hinweis auf den Ernst der gegenwärtigen Lage, „Todesser haben den zur Beauxbatons-Akademie für Zauberei gehörigen, etwas abseits gelegenen Turm Belletour angegriffen."

Sirius wechselte unauffällig einen Blick mit Remus; auch Moony dachte wohl einige Tage zurück, an dieses Gespräch in der Küche des Grimmauldplatz. Nachdem Lockharts neue Verordnungen allem Anschein nach Voldemort und seinen Todessern ihre Gräueltaten in England erschwerten – _wer's glaubt!_ –, verstärkte dieser offenbar seine Aktivitäten in Frankreich. Er wüsste nur zu gern, was wirklich hinter all dem steckte!

„Einer dieser Todesser", fuhr Dumbledore nun etwas lauter fort, „hatte sich mittels Vielsafttrank in Gabrielle Delacour verwandelt –", Fleur schluchzte nun eindeutig hysterisch auf, während Bill beruhigend einen Arm um die Freundin legte, „– nachdem sie das Mädchen entführt hatten. Die französische Spionage hat die Suche mittlerweile abgebrochen, da sie die Hoffnung schon verloren hat, Gabrielle noch zu finden."

Dies war nun wirklich zu viel für Fleur, Bill musste die in Tränen aufgelöste, junge Frau fort vom Tisch führen, während Dumbledore von der Drohung der Todesser an Maxime erzählte, das Mädchen zu töten, wenn Beauxbatons am kommenden Abend nicht Lord Voldemort unterstellt war.

„Wir bilden zwei Teams!" verkündete Dumbledore gerade, als das Schluchzen der Französin verklang, „Team eins wird von Alastor angeführt, es soll der Bruderschaft helfen, Belletour gegen Lord Voldemorts Anhänger zu verteidigen! Team zwei macht sich auf die Suche nach Gabrielle Delacour, um sie zu befreien – lebendig! Natasha, das ist deine Aufgabe –", ein Nicken der jungen Frau, die bis eben nur konzentriert zugehört hatte, „– Sirius wird dich begleiten!"

Bei diesen Worten fuhren etliche der Anwesenden hoch und blinzelten, oder sahen Dumbledore überrascht und verständnislos an; etwas, wovon Sirius allerdings nur wenig mitbekam, da er viel zu beschäftigt damit war, nach diesen Enthüllungen ungläubig Natasha Toleen zu fixieren, die den Blick kühl und abschätzend erwiderte – dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet _ihn_ mit _Natasha _auf diese wichtige Mission schickte!

Moony neben ihm schien nicht weniger verblüfft über diese Entscheidung, denn er warf seinem Freund einen verwirrten Seitenblick zu, bevor er die Stirn in Falten legte und sich wieder auf Dumbledore konzentrierte.

Nun gut, es war eine Sache, Natasha und Sirius zum Training in ein Team einzuteilen – nach diesem, Zitat Moody, „Fiasko im Park, die Todesser hätten viel schneller flach liegen müssen" (oh, wie war er ausgerastet nach Sirius' anzüglicher Antwort!) hatte der ehemalige Auror sofort zusätzliche Trainingsstunden für jedes einzelne Ordensmitglied angesetzt, zum Teil Kämpfe Mann gegen Mann, oft bildeten sie aber auch Zweierteams.

Um ihre Fähigkeit zu schulen, sich schnell und möglichst perfekt dem individuellen Kampfstil einer anderen Person anzupassen, verhinderten Zauber hierbei, Gesicht und Geschlecht des Partners zu erkennen – und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie erstaunlich gut er mit seinem Teamkollegen hatte zusammenarbeiten können und wie clever dieser manchmal reagierte, war Sirius mehr als nur verwundert gewesen, als sich schließlich herausstellte, dass er mit Natasha gekämpft hatte!

„_Ihr beide müsst lernen zusammen zu arbeiten und eure Vorurteile zu überwinden. Im Orden muss jeder jedem vertrauen können, das ist überlebenswichtig!"_

Diesen Grund hatte Dumbledore für die von ihm angeordnete Teamkonstellation angegeben, und selbst Sirius – obwohl sicher alles andere als objektiv – konnte dahinter eine gewisse Logik erkennen; aber es war doch etwas ganz anderes, im Training mit jemandem zu kämpfen, als auf einer Mission! ...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

... Ein Klumpen Schnee, der sich aus dem Baum über Sirius löste und neben ihm auf einen Strauch fiel holte den Eulen-Animagus aus den Erinnerungen zurück nach Südfrankreich neben Natasha, die noch in dem Brief las, unterbrach so den Gedanken an seine Skepsis bezüglich der Entscheidung Dumbledores über die Zusammenarbeit mit der jungen Frau.

Wenngleich Sirius zugeben musste, dass er weit weniger skeptisch reagiert hatte als erwartet.

Verdammt, er konnte kaum beschreiben, wie wütend er anfangs auf Natasha gewesen war, nach ihrem Schwertangriff!

Doch Remus' Vergleich, seine Behauptung die Spionin hätte sich nicht anders verhalten als Sirius selbst – Worte, bei denen sich ihm noch immer die Nackenhaare aufstellen wollten –, hatte doch zumindest verdammt gut geholfen, die Wut zu vergessen; oder besser sie auf jemand anderen zu lenken. Sirius hatte sich nämlich irgendwann eingestehen müssen, dass er _wirklich_ wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn der Wunsch nach Rache einen innerlich verbrennen konnte. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke an Peter, den er rasch beiseite drängte ...

Also hatte sich sein Ärger irgendwann auf diejenigen verlegt, deretwegen Natasha ihn Monate nach seiner Rückkehr von Merlin immer noch für den Mörder ihrer Schwester hielt – Dumbledore zum Beispiel, weil dieser ausgerechnet _Snape_ damit beauftragt hatte, Natasha über seine Unschuld in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Pf, dass der sich darum einen Dreck scheren würde, hätte sich der Direktor doch wirklich denken können!

Und natürlich Snape, eben _weil _dieser sich einen feuchten Dreck um die Anweisung Dumbledores gekümmert hatte.

Vielleicht dachte sich Dumbledore ja doch etwas, wenn er die Trainingspaare zusammenstellte, fuhr es dem Verteidigungslehrer plötzlich durch den Kopf – immerhin hatte er streng darauf geachtet, Snape nicht vor Sirius' Zauberstab zu platzieren, der diese Gelegenheit sicherlich nicht ungenutzt hätte verstreichen lassen.

So musste sich der Eulen-Animagus damit begnügen – immerhin konnte er wegen Harry nicht so weit gehen, den Rauswurf aus dem Lehrerkollegium Hogwarts' zu riskieren –, mit Hilfe seines Patenkindes (welches wohl genauso wütend auf den Slytherin war) und somit durch die Hauselfen Dobby und Winky dem Zaubertränkelehrer zwei Tage lang die Mahlzeiten im Grimmauldplatz zu streichen. Verdammt, er hätte Schniefelus so gern verhext!

* * *

„Sehe ich aus, als könnte ich französisch?" fragte Black mit gerunzelter Stirn und ließ seinen Blick über die verschneite Landschaft schweifen, prüfte – bereits zum zweiten Mal, seit er eingetroffen war –, ob sich sonst auch wirklich niemand in der Nähe befand; seinen Zauberstab hielt er locker und doch bereit zum Einsatz an seiner Seite. 

_Nicht wirklich! _Eine Antwort, die sich Natasha natürlich verkniff, und so hob sie nur die Brauen, entfaltete das raschelnde Pergament und begann zu lesen, was der Leiter der ausländischen Spionageabteilung, Pièrre Lacroix, zu sagen hatte.

„Steht da etwas nützliches drauf?" wollte Black wissen, der mittlerweile aufgehört hatte, die Umgebung zu sondieren und hinter Natasha trat, um ihr über die Schulter zu sehen.

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde der Vizeleiterin der Spionageabteilung auf sehr unangenehme Weise die Präsenz von Blacks Zauberstab direkt hinter ihrem Rücken bewusst, und Kingsleys Training sprang an und wollte sie dazu bewegen, in Deckung zu gehen – sie könnte Black vermutlich nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen, wenn er sie angriff; auch wenn sie beide sich in den letzten Tagen zuweilen direkt zivilisiert hatten unterhalten können, sehr zu ihrer Überraschung. Doch dann setzte sich nach der ersten, intuitiven Reaktion ihr Gehirn wieder in Gang, sodass sie stattdessen nur den Kopf herumwarf, so schnell und plötzlich, dass der Schwung wohl ihre hüftlangen Haare hätte fliegen lassen, wären sie nicht – wie immer bei der Arbeit – streng nach hinten gekämmt und hochgesteckt.

Ihre eisblauen Augen starrten in dunkles Silbergrau, und Natasha hatte kaum Zeit zu bemerken, wie tief dieses Grau doch sein musste – obwohl sie höchstens zehn Zentimeter davon trennte –, bevor ein amüsiertes Funkeln darin ihr mitteilte, dass Black mit voller Absicht seinen Zauberstab nicht weggesteckt hatte, eben um sie zu beunruhigen – dieser Kerl sei verflucht!

Sie würde ihm jedoch nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, sein Spiel aufgehen zu lassen, dachte Natasha entschlossen, und so schob sie den ohnehin nicht mehr interessanten Gedanken an Blacks Zauberstab beiseite, weigerte sich außerdem, auch nur einen Schritt von dem Mann weg zu treten.

Zum einen, weil sie viel zu stolz und ... ja, wohl auch ein bisschen arrogant war, um Sirius Black bei seinem Spiel nachzugeben; und zum anderen, weil es für Natasha mit ihrer perfektionistischen Einstellung einem persönlichen Versagen gleichgekommen wäre, mitzuspielen und durch ihr Ausweichen Unruhe zuzugeben.

Also nahm Natasha den Zauberstab, und auch den warmen Atem nur flüchtig wahr, der ihr sanft über den Nacken strich, ignorierte den wohligen Schauer, den eben dieser Atem ihr den Rücken hinunterjagte und hielt Blacks Blick fest, fasste den Inhalt des Pergaments knapp zusammen:

„Fünf Todesser haben Delacours Schwester in eine der neun Hütten verschleppt, die auf diesem Plan eingekreist sind –", sie hielt das entsprechende Blatt Papier kurz hoch, „– und sich mit Anti-Apparationsschilden abgesichert, die mit Gegen-Portschlüsseleinrichtungen versehen sind; außerdem können wir keinen einzigen Zauber sprechen, ohne dass die Todesser genau wissen, welcher Zauber das war und wo wir sind; Zauberdetektoren. Der Leiter der Spionageabteilung scheint außerdem wirklich anzunehmen, dass Gabrielle bereits tot ist, weil er immer in der Vergangenheitsform spricht, wenn er sich auf sie bezieht."

– „Absoluter Unsinn!" widersprach Black beinahe noch im gleichen Augenblick, als Natasha geendet hatte, und schüttelte wütend den Kopf, wobei er ihr einige seiner schwarzen Strähnen ins Gesicht schleuderte, „Nachdem die Todesser Maxime gedroht haben, ihr den Kopf des Mädchens zu schicken, wenn sie sich bis heute Abend nicht ergeben hat, werden sie ihre Geisel doch vorher nicht töten!"

– „_Mir _brauchst du das nicht sagen, Black!" erwiderte Natasha ungerührt und faltete das Pergament, bevor sie es mit einer raschen Bewegung in ihren Mantel gleiten ließ, „Ich werde das französische Ministerium nach dieser Aktion sowieso darauf hinweisen, dass ihr Spionagechef unter dem Imperius steht – andernfalls wäre er irrsinnig, er kann nicht die Suche nach einer Geisel aufgeben und Maxime dadurch zwingen, Du-weißt-schon-wem Beauxbatons auszuliefern ... Jetzt", fuhr sie dann fort und hob die Brauen, um Black herausfordernd anzusehen, „müssen wir aber zuerst herausfinden, in welcher dieser neun Hütten Delacour gefangen gehalten wird – und das am besten ohne Magie, um uns nicht zu verraten und dadurch Delacours Leben zu riskieren."

* * *

‚_Nie wieder!_' versprach sich Sirius in Gedanken, als er die beiden Bretter und Stöcke schulterte und hinter Natasha her ins Innere einer Höhle kletterte, ‚Oder zumindest nicht ohne ausreichende Übung!' 

Natashas glänzende Idee, auf nicht-magische Weise möglichst schnell von einer Hütte zur nächsten zu gelangen, hatte bedauerlicherweise darin bestanden, Skier zu beschwören und sich die Dinger dann an die Füße zu schnallen – als ob Sirius schon _ein_mal auf diesen langen Brettern gestanden hätte!

Als erfahrene Skifahrerin hatte Natasha dann erst einmal versucht, ihm die beste Technik zum Skifahren zu erklären; Sirius hätte das zwar sicher auch alleine herausgefunden – verdammt, ein Zauberer, der seine Ausbildung zum Auror mit Auszeichnung bestand würde sich nicht von so ein paar Brettern unterkriegen lassen, und ein Sirius Black sowieso nicht! –, aber so sparten sie Zeit, und diese lief ihnen eben in diesem Augenblick langsam aber sicher davon.

Was der Hauptgrund war, weswegen er den Rest an Skepsis gegenüber Natasha beim Skifahren auf der Piste zurückgelassen hatte – er konnte sie sich im Moment einfach nicht leisten, zumindest nicht, wenn sie Delacour _lebendig _finden wollten –, und so stellte er die Skier in eine Ecke, entzündete mit dem Zauberstab ein Feuer – sie waren mittlerweile weit genug in die Höhle vorgedrungen, um unbemerkt zu bleiben – und setzte sich neben die junge Frau, die in der Zwischenzeit bereits einen flachen, metallenen Kasten beschworen und aufgeklappt hatte.

Gerade verband Natasha diesen über ein Kabel mit einer Kamera – oder hatte sie das Gerät anders genannt, als sie erklärt hatte, dass man damit scharf gestochene, sich nicht bewegende Muggelfotos schießen konnte?

Aus der Beobachtung der Hütten hatten sie vorhin jedenfalls wirklich nicht schließen können, in welcher wohl Delacour gefangen gehalten wurde, denn die verdammten Todesser hatten jede einzelne davon von oben bis unten verriegelt.

Da jedoch die Bereitschaft des wahrscheinlich unter dem Imperius stehenden Leiters der französischen Spionageabteilung, für sie die mögliche Anzahl der Hütten einzugrenzen, darauf schließen ließ, dass es fatale Konsequenzen für sie – oder besser Gabrielle Delacour – haben mochte, wenn sie die falsche Hütte stürmten (wahrscheinlich hatten die Mistkerle darin Detektoren versteckt, was wiederum hieß, dass sie Delacour tatsächlich töten würden – nun, von Todessern hatte er wirklich nichts anderes erwartet), konnten sie nicht einfach ein Haus nach dem anderen ausprobieren – sie mussten _vorher _herausfinden, welches denn wohl die richtige Hütte war, die Chancen für einen Zufallstreffer waren jedenfalls mehr als nur gering!

Wahrscheinlich hatte Lacroix vor, ihnen die Schuld zuzuschieben, wenn der Einsatz scheitern sollte, um so von sich abzulenken und Voldemort weiter Informationen geben zu können.

Aber da Sirius und Natasha es ohnehin nicht soweit kommen lassen würden ...

Sie mussten eigentlich nur die richtige Hütte finden und in diese zuerst einbrechen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später hob Natasha schließlich den Kopf und nickte knapp in Richtung des Kastens, dessen Schirm sie bisher mit in Falten gelegter Stirn und tiefer Konzentration angestarrt hatte. Zeitgleich zog sie eine Karte hervor und deutete auf eine der von ihrem französischen Vorgesetzten markierten Punkte.

„Die Todesser, und Delacour, sind hier!" behauptete sie überzeugt und lächelte dann – Sirius hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass diese Frau überhaupt lächeln _konnte_, und noch weniger, dass ihr dieses Lächeln sogar _stand_! –, bevor Natasha das Bild der Hütte vergrößerte und mit einem Finger die Dachrinne nachfuhr, wo Sirius bei genauerem Hinsehen letzte Reste von weggesprengten Eiszapfen erkennen konnte – aber dafür musste man _wirklich _sehr genau hinsehen!

„Eiszapfen entstehen nur an Hütten, deren Heizung läuft. Der Schnee schmilzt und das Wasser gefriert wieder, wenn es vom Dach tropft," erläuterte sie dann eine Tatsache, die Sirius keinesfalls neu war, drehte den Kopf und sah dem Verteidigungslehrer sowohl triumphierend als auch herausfordernd in die Augen – Natasha genoss es offenbar so richtig, die Todesser endlich durchschaut zu haben.

Ihr Grinsen zog sich in die Breite, und Natashas Augen huschten kurz zu den Skiern hinüber – Sirius unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ihm klar wurde, _wie _sie zurück zu dieser Hütte gelangen würden –, bevor sich dieses bei genauerem Hinsehen sogar ziemlich interessante Eisblau mit einem amüsierten Funkeln auf den Verteidigungslehrer fixierte, Natasha dabei die Beine übereinander schlug und Sirius auf diese Weise wohl eher unabsichtlich einen raschen Seitenblick auf ihre wohlgeformten Knie ermöglichte.

„Also Black, einen Weg hinein zu finden ist nun deine Aufgabe!"

* * *

‚Wunderbar!' dachte Natasha nur und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, ‚Das ist ja wieder wunderbar schief gelaufen!' 

Oh nein, nicht der Einbruch ins Haus – ganz und gar nicht! Blacks Plan war – das musste sie wohl oder übel zugeben – einfach perfekt gewesen, ihr Partner und sie hatten die kleine Delacour bereits von ihren magischen Fesseln befreit, bevor die Todesser überhaupt mitbekommen hatten, dass jemand ins Haus eingedrungen war!

Nein, schief ging alles erst hinterher – nämlich, als die Todesser sich dank Weasleys bezaubernden Bluffknallern auf vermeintlich verlorenem Posten gesehen und das Weite gesucht hatten. Dicht gefolgt von Black und Natasha selbst, die Delacour mit sich zog; sie würde das Mädchen bestimmt nicht allein in der Hütte lassen, was, wenn dort doch noch ein Todesser wartete? Zwar verfolgten sie gerade fünf der schwarzen Zauberer, aber Lacroix konnte ihnen versehentlich – oder wenn er tatsächlich unter Imperius stand mit voller Absicht – falsche Informationen gegeben haben.

Natasha seufzte tief, als sie durch ein Fenster starrte, wo spärliches Licht gerade noch die gewaltigen Schneemassen erahnen ließ, die die Hütte unter sich begraben, dabei die fünf Todesser und beinahe auch noch Natasha, Black und Delacour mitgerissen hatten; nur durch viel Glück und hervorragende Schmelzzauber waren die drei gerade noch rechtzeitig in die rettende Hütte gestolpert.

Verdammt sei die von den panisch ungezielten Zaubern der Todesser ausgelöste Lawine, und verdammt seien die Anti-Apparationsschilde. Schmelzzauber schön und gut, aber gegen Schneemassen von solchem Ausmaß konnte man damit nur wenig ausrichten.

Für die Todesser jedenfalls war jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen, was bei Natasha irgendwie einen schalen Nachgeschmack hinterließ – auch wenn die Anhänger Voldemorts sich ihr Ende gewissermaßen selbst eingehandelt hatten.

Black saß am unbequemen Holztisch, wippte mit dem Stuhl und blickte mit gehobener Braue auf, als Natasha leise die Tür zum Wohnraum hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ – nachdem Dumbledores Verteidigungslehrer das Haus noch einmal Zimmer für Zimmer durchsucht hatte, um schließlich festzustellen, dass es tatsächlich leer stand, hatte Natasha die kleine Delacour in ein Bett gelegt und gewartet, bis das Mädchen eingeschlafen war (oder besser gesagt bis sie überzeugt sein konnte, dass dies die _echte _Gabrielle Delacour war und keine Vielsafttrankkopie) – zur Sicherheit hatte sie aber doch noch einen Zauber über es gelegt, damit ihr außer Natasha selbst und Black in dieser Hütte niemand zu nahe kommen würde.

„Dumbledore hat bereits geantwortet", setzte Black die Frau, die nun ihm gegenüber Platz nahm, in Kenntnis und strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus den Augen – Natasha musste zugeben, dass er wohl einige interessante Haarzauber kennen würde, wenn man bedachte, wie unheimlich gut ihm die neue Frisur stand, die er aus ihrem grauenhaften Schwertschnitt gezaubert hatte, die sie außerdem an diverse Fotos aus Blacks Schulzeit erinnerte und die sein schwarzes Haar mit beiläufiger Eleganz in seine Stirn fallen ließ.

Ebenso wie sie zugeben musste, dass ein Blick in eben jene silber-grauen Augen durchaus das Potenzial haben könnte, einem Mädchen die Knie nachgeben zu lassen.

„Er schickt jemanden vorbei", fuhr Black dann fort und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken, „der sich um die Anti-Apparationsschilde kümmert."

Natasha nickte knapp, als er sie kurz ansah; etwas in der Art hatte sie bereits angenommen, und es ärgerte sie ungemein, dass sie aufgrund der gewaltigen Schneemassen, die sogar ein Fenster hatten bersten lassen und durch dieses auch in einen Teil des Zimmers gedrungen waren, die außerdem hoffnungslos die Tür blockierten – Black und sie hatten bereits erst getrennt, dann gemeinsam versucht, sie doch irgendwie zu öffnen, ohne das Holz zu sprengen – hier eingesperrt sein sollten und warten mussten, bis jemand kam und sie befreite, den Kampf um Belletour somit vermutlich nicht beeinflussen würden.

Natürlich hätte Natasha ohne Probleme einen gewöhnlichen Anti-Apparationsschild selbst knacken können, wahrscheinlich sogar einen, der etwas anspruchsvoller war – und Black bestimmt auch, davon, dass er ein verflucht guter Zauberer war, hätte sie sich schließlich vorhin mit eigenen Augen überzeugen können, wenn dies denn nach Moodys Training überhaupt noch nötig gewesen wäre ...

In Kombination mit einem Portschlüsselgegenzauber sah die Sache jedoch ganz anders aus, da musste ein Spezialist ran, der haargenau für so etwas ausgebildet war – andernfalls würden ihre Überreste vielleicht sogar bis Belletour fliegen, ein paar Todesser auf sich ausrutschen lassen und so den Kampf entscheiden, dachte sich Natasha mit einem zynischen Grinsen, was Black dazu veranlasste, erneut fragend eine Braue zu heben.

Als Natasha jedoch abwinkte, ließ Black den Stuhl zurück auf den Boden krachen und stand auf, trat energisch ans gesprengte Fenster, als könne allein sein wütend entschlossener Blick die weiße, solide Schneemauer und das Weiß auf dem Fußboden zum Schmelzen bringen; die junge Frau seufzte ein weiteres Mal, während sie sich erhob und neben Black trat; daran, den Schnee zu erhitzen, hatte sie natürlich auch schon gedacht – den Gedanken allerdings sofort wieder verworfen, da sie sich dadurch höchstwahrscheinlich nur selbst ertränken würden.

Ein Blick auf den einladenden Neuschnee am Boden rief sofort eine Erinnerung hervor, die Natasha erst vor wenigen Stunden beiseite geschoben hatte; Nataly, die sie vor ihrem inneren Auge mit nicht wirklich runden Schneebällen bewarf, unter denen sich Natasha mühelos weggeduckt hatte, um dann im Gegenzug einen Treffer bei der Kleinen zu landen.

Seit Natasha zwölf Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte sie keinen Schneeball mehr in der Hand gehabt, seit diesem letzten Winter, bevor sie die Schwester verlor, sich nicht einmal an den Kämpfen zwischen den Häusern Hogwarts' beteiligt ...

Vielleicht war das der Grund, weswegen sie nun elegant den Zauberstab schwang und die drei entstehenden, kugelrunden Schneebälle in die Hand nahm. Vielleicht fing sie deswegen an, mit den Bällen zu jonglieren, um von ihrer wahren Absicht abzulenken. Vielleicht veranlasste sie diese Tatsache, erst die kühle, unnahbare Maske fallen zu lassen und verhalten zu grinsen, bei der Erinnerung an die Schwester, bevor sie möglichst ohne Vorwarnung ausholte und einen der kalten Schneebälle nach Sirius Black warf, diesen mitten in der Brust traf, wo der pulvrige Schnee einen weißen Abdruck hinterließ, bevor der Rest der Kugel zu Boden fiel.

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Black nur den breiten Fleck auf seinen Roben an, bevor er den Kopf hob und Natasha mit diesen tiefen, silbergrauen Augen und unleserlichem Blick fixierte.

Dann, noch ehe die Frau Zeit hatte, das aufkommende Funkeln in eben jenem Blick zu erkennen, oder das belustigte Zucken um seine Mundwinkel, wurde sie nun selbst von zwei Schnellbällen getroffen und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Natasha verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen und schwenkte schon wieder den Zauberstab, verarbeitete einen Teil des auf dem Boden liegenden Schnees auf diese Weise zu etwa zehn faustgroßen, runden Kugeln, bückte sich rasch, um zwei davon aufzuheben.

Doch bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas zu fassen bekam fand sie sich plötzlich an der Wand wieder, hörte ihren Zauberstab in irgendeine Ecke schlittern und keuchte überrascht auf, als Black ihren Körper unsanft mit seinem Gewicht gegen das harte Holz presste, ihre Handgelenke so fest mit seinen Fingern umschloss, dass Natasha den Versuch nach einigen Sekunden aufgab, die Hände aus seinem schraubstockähnlichen Griff zu befreien und von der Wand in ihrem Rücken wegzuziehen; Energieverschwendung.

Eine Weile rührte sich keiner der beiden vom Fleck. Natasha selbst _konnte _sich genau genommen nicht einmal bewegen, da Blacks Körper sie immer noch zwischen sich und dem dunklen Buchenholz gefangen hielt, aber aus irgendeinem Grund empfand sie das weder als beunruhigend noch unangenehm; vor einer Woche noch hätte sie wohl in dieser Position alles mögliche befürchtet.

Doch wenn sie nun den Kopf hob, um Blacks Blick einzufangen, ihre eisblauen Augen in dieses tiefe, dunkle Grau bohrte, dann verwunderte es sie nicht einmal, darin eben jene Gedanken und Emotionen zu lesen, die sie selbst gerade aufsuchten.

Allen voran Belustigung über die von Natasha angezettelte Schneeballschlacht, die sich daraus ergebende, aktuelle Situation.

Aber hintergründig auch Überraschung angesichts der Tatsache, wie _gut _sie beide doch zusammengearbeitet hatten, nur eine Stunde zuvor, um Delacour vor den Todessern zu retten – ebenso wie im Training hatten sie sich gegenseitig ergänzt, wie von selbst die Schwächen des anderen gedeckt und seine Stärken unterstützt, dabei vollkommen vergessen, was vor einigen Tagen zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

Erleichterung darüber, dass sie das Mädchen lebendig gefunden hatten – Black musste es wohl nicht weniger hassen als Natasha, wenn sie zu spät kamen.

Verdruss, weil etwas so simples wie ein Haufen weißer Schnee sie in einer alten Hütte einsperren und aus dem Kampf gegen Todesser fern halten konnte – und weil sich eben jener Schnee nicht einfach schmelzen ließ.

Und zu guter letzt Sympathie.

Einen Augenblick stutzte Natasha, konnte sich nicht erklären, aus welchen Gründen sie ausgerechnet in Sirius Blacks Augen Sympathie lesen sollte – dem letzten Menschen, vielleicht abgesehen von Du-weißt-schon-wem, bei dem sie das erwartet hätte ... Vermutlich war der erst kurz zurückliegende, gemeinsame Kampf gegen den gemeinsamen Feind dafür verantwortlich, der gemeinsame Erfolg; so etwas verband. Ließ einen erkennen, dass der andere einem den Rücken decken würde und man sich im Notfall voll und ganz auf ihn verlassen konnte.

Oder aber die Zusammenarbeit während der Weihnachtsferien, die Dumbledore angeregt hatte, sowie das gemeinsame Training – ebenfalls auf Initiative des „höchsten Phönix", um gegenseitige Vorurteile zu überwinden ...

Natashas Gedankengang wurde abrupt unterbrochen. Sie wusste nicht wie, oder warum, aber plötzlich fand sie sich in Blacks Armen wieder, von denen sie vorher noch nie bemerkt hatte, wie kräftig sie doch eigentlich waren, hatte keine Ahnung davon, wie sie dort hinkam beziehungsweise wie Black diese überhaupt in die schmale Lücke zwischen Natasha und der Wand hatte zwängen können.

Verdammt, wusste dieser Typ überhaupt, was er da _tat_? Abgesehen natürlich davon, dass er ihre Gedanken von einer Sekunde auf die andere ausschaltete, während langsam aber sicher ihre Knie nachgaben – auch kein Problem, Blacks Körper presste sie immer noch so hart gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken (die sie jedoch aufgrund eben jenes Körpers kaum mehr wahrnahm), dass sie sich beim letzten Apparieren ohne Probleme in der Hüfte hätte zersplintern können und immer noch nicht zu Boden fallen würde.

Um jedoch auf ihre Frage zurückzukommen, vermutlich hatte Black im Moment wirklich keine Ahnung davon, was er da gerade zwischen ihren Lippen anstellte – wie könnte er sonst auch, nach ihrem Angriff mit diesem verdammten Schwert? Etwas was sie gerade eben mehr denn je bereute –, und Natasha selbst wusste eigentlich auch nicht, als was sie das bezeichnen sollte, denn nachdem sie die Stümpereien der zugegeben recht wenigen Männer, mit denen sie bisher zusammen war, ebenfalls küssen genannt hatte, musste sie _hierfür_ einen anderen Ausdruck suchen.

Ok, nach diesen Überlegungen stand nun eindeutig fest, dass Black ihren Verstand _wirklich _irgendwie abgeschaltet hatte, aber verdammt, war ihr das im Moment egal, wo nur hatte der gelernt, _das_ mit seiner Zunge anzustellen?

_Verdammter Dreck!_ Wieso nahm sie sich nur gerade vor, dem Mistkerl den Kopf wegzufluchen, wenn er mit seinem Spiel in den nächsten Minuten nicht weitermachen würde? Denn dass Black hier gerade mit ihr spielte, dass dies nur ein belangloser Zeitvertreib sein konnte, war Natasha nach ihrer Schwertattacke natürlich von vornherein klar, als sie ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken – wie gesagt, ihr Verstand hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, sei _verdammt_, Black – ihr Becken von der Wand abdrückte, und sein Körper auch prompt die erwartete Reaktion lieferte.

‚_Was soll's!_' dachte die Frau dann, als sie – oder besser ihre Hormone, die hiermit auch verdammt seien! – entschied, dass sie damit kein Problem haben würde, hatte eigentlich nicht einmal bewusst entscheiden _müssen_, dass sie sich wirklich _weit _unangenehmere Möglichkeiten vorstellen könnte, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Black durfte gern noch ein Weilchen weitermachen; Dumbledores Mann würde schließlich nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden hier auftauchen, und ein sich zwischen ihre Beine drängendes Knie, die dadurch hervorgerufene Gänsehaut ließen Natasha erahnen, dass es nun _richtig _interessant werden würde ...

* * *

Sirius lehnte sich in einem der Sessel seines Schlafzimmers in Hogwarts zurück, gähnte tief und legte die Feder aus der Hand – was er am ganzen Lehrerberuf am wenigsten ausstehen konnte, war das Korrigieren; erst recht, wenn eine Hufflepuff namens Fanda Charlitte darauf bestand, dass Dementoren freundliche Wesen waren, die sich in einem Bücherregal verkrochen und sich in den größten Wunsch eines Menschen verwandelten. Wie verdammt war die in die fünfte Klasse gekommen? 

Bedauerlicherweise ließ sich das Korrigieren aber nicht vermeiden, und Sirius hinkte sowieso ständig damit hinterher – eine Vorstellung von Hermine schoss ihm durch den Kopf, die irgendwann einen Sitzstreik in seinem Büro anfangen würde, weil sie ihre Aufsätze schon wieder zu spät zurück erhalten hatte; deshalb nahm er einen weiteren Schluck des inzwischen kalten Sumpfnarzissenwurzeltee, unterdrückte eine Grimasse – das Gebräu schmeckte kalt sogar noch schlimmer als heiß, auch wenn das eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte – und griff nach dem nächsten Aufsatz. Mal sehen, was Nellie Volgonttomb über Dementoren zu sagen hatte.

Da Sirius nach kurzer Zeit jedoch feststellte, dass er im Moment keine Lust hatte, Nellies ein wenig verquere Ansichten von den üblen Gestalten zu lesen – und ohnehin alles lieber tun würde als korrigieren – schweifte sein Blick ab zu der Frau in seinem Bett, die friedlich zu schlafen schien, und seine Gedanken wanderten schon wieder fort von den Dementoraufsätzen, zurück in diese unter gewaltigen Schneemassen begrabene Hütte, in der er Natasha zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte.

Merlin, Sirius hatte sich hinterher gefragt – als sich nachträglich sein Gehirn einschaltete, irgendwann beim Überstreifen seines Umhangs –, was er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, wusste heute noch immer nicht, was ihn damals dazu bewogen hatte – da war einfach dieser spontane Drang gewesen, es tun zu _müssen_, und die Frau unter seinem Körper, und außerdem hatte Sirius sich schon längst wieder erinnern wollen an dieses Gefühl ... Dieses Gefühl, das Askaban ihn beinahe hatte vergessen lassen – so weit, dass einige Jahre auf der Flucht, das Jahr Gefangenschaft im Grimmauldplatz (das er gleich nach dem Askabanaufenthalt sowieso am liebsten streichen würde) und seine Zeit bei Merlin es dann vollständig verschüttet hatten. So lange keine Zeit für romantische Interessen, wirklich nicht.

Warum er Natasha geküsst hatte? Es war ein Spiel gewesen, mehr nicht. Natasha – er hatte dies in ihrem Blick gesehen – hatte völlig richtig gelegen. Sie hatten einfach nur gespielt.

Leise stand Sirius auf, unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen, trat an sein Bett und setzte sich auf die zerwühlten Laken. Draußen wurde es langsam hell, und er musterte die schlafende Frau – Sirius hatte heute in den ersten Schulstunden keinen Unterricht, und Natashas Dienst im Ministerium begann erst nachmittags, weshalb sie sich die Zeit genommen hatte, vorbei zu schauen.

Seine Gedanken schweiften einige Stunden in die Zukunft, zum Abend, wenn Natasha sich frei nehmen würde, um Tonks aus ihrer gemeinsamen (und nach dem ‚bombastischen' Mordversuch der Todesser durch Kingsley vom Fideliuszauber geschützten) neuen Wohnung zu holen, und der Verteidigungslehrer grinste; Moony und er würden die beiden Frauen in der Winkelgasse treffen. Zwar konnte Sirius nicht von sich behaupten, dass er Doppeldates mochte, aber trotzdem war Natashas Idee gar nicht so schlecht – und wenn sie nicht jede Hilfe bekamen, die sie kriegen konnten, würden Remus und Tonks das nie auf die Reihe bringen!

Etwa eine Minute lang – nach einem Blick auf die Uhr – spielte Sirius gedankenverloren mit Natashas langen, offenen Haaren, die sich quer über das weiche Kissen ausbreiteten, überlegte dabei, ob er die Frau wecken oder sich selbst noch eine Stunde hinlegen sollte – er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht viel geschlafen hätte; oder zumindest nicht im Sinne von _sich ausschlafen_. Sich hinzulegen hätte also durchaus einen gewissen Reiz, aber andererseits Natasha ...

Ein weiterer Blick auf die junge Frau, ein Blick auf die Uhr – er seufzte, Natasha würde ihm doch noch den Kopf abschlagen, wenn er sie jetzt aufweckte, sie stand früh genauso gerne auf wie Sirius selbst –, ein missmutiges Knurren in Richtung der Aufsätze (sollte Nellie Volgonttomb doch versuchen, einen Dementor zu dressieren und ihn auf Draco Malfoy zu hetzen, das würde ihr eh nicht gelingen); dann warf Sirius den silber-grauen Umhang in eine Ecke und legte sich ins Bett.

Eine Stunde Schlaf würde auch ihm nicht schaden – immerhin übte er nachher wieder mit Harry für diesen Zauber, und das Training mit seinem Patenkind nahm er _sehr _ernst.

Zudem hatten Dumbledores nächtliche Ordensmissionen in der letzten Woche ihn, Remus und etliche andere Mitglieder ziemlich auf Trab gehalten; trotzdem, diese andauernde Übermüdung war ihm lieber, als zur Untätigkeit verdammt in den Grimmauldplatz weggeschlossen zu werden.

Und außerdem würde er so abends wenigstens nicht während des Essens einschlafen.

Hätte Sirius allerdings zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst, dass eben dieser Tag für lange Zeit die letzte Gelegenheit bieten würde, Natasha so friedlich schlafend zu sehen, sie überhaupt zu _sehen_ – und wie sehr er sich darüber aufregen würde –, wäre er wohl nicht so ruhig und schnell eingenickt, hätte sich stattdessen im Bett herumgewälzt und verzweifelt nach einem Weg gesucht, zu verhindern was kommen musste.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte ... nun, vielleicht spielten sie beide ja doch nicht mehr.

* * *

_-Anmerkung der Autorin- _

_

* * *

_

_So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen _;)

_Das war mein erster Versuch einer Geschichte, die großteils aus innerem Monolog und Gedanken besteht, und ich würde nun gern wissen, ob er gelungen ist und wie es euch gefällt - also **bitte **ich um **viele Reviews**!_


End file.
